


pepper spray

by clarkelexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, sorry i made finn a stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkelexa/pseuds/clarkelexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt: "i was trying to ask for directions and you accidentally pepper sprayed me cause you thought i was your stalker"<br/>clarke is doing the pepper spraying, obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke could be described as a lot of things, but defenseless she was not. At her dad’s encouragement, she had been taking self-defense classes ever since she was seven years old, and had continued them even after he had passed. Also, she had pepper spray in her bag.

She had been taught to be aware of her surroundings, and she always was. Right now was different, though, because it was late and she was walking in the city and she was alone and she had an ex boyfriend who had made a career out of stalking her.

So. Clarke’s hand maybe was shoved in her purse gripping the pepper spray. It was a precaution, no big deal. Which is why, when a gloved hand came from behind and gripped her shoulder, there was really no other way this could have went.

She closed her eyes, turned around and sprayed. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see the long brown hair of her ex boyfriend, but instead, she was greeted with the sight of a slim, tan man with dark hair cursing and jumping around ridiculously.

Even if he wasn’t her stalker, he had still gripped her shoulder, so Clarke took a few steps back and held up the pepper spray again. “What do you want?” she demanded, waving the bottle around threateningly. 

“What do I- what do I want?” the man asked incredulously, aggressively rubbing at his eyes and then opening them slowly. He had nice eyes, Clarke thought. Warm. It seemed Clarke had been a little off on her aim, or else he wouldn’t have been able to open them so fast. “I wanted directions! Why would you spray me?” He sounded kind of angry. Well.

Now Clarke felt kind of bad. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I thought you were my ex.” Clarke thought for a second then quickly stood up straighter and buffed her shoulders, “or a mugger! Or a rapist or a kidnapper. Or a serial killer. You know, you really shouldn’t sneak up on girls in the city at night,” she said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

The guy was still rubbing his eyes a little, “yeah, yeah. Okay. You’re right. I think we’re even now, though,” he dropped his hands from his eyes and looked at her, “you thought I was your ex?” Clarke nodded, hesitantly. “Why would you need to spray him? Bad break up?”

Clarke snorted, “for him, maybe. I don’t know. He’s kind of been stalking me. It’s been freaking me out, kinda. Whatever,” Clarke shifts her weight, “so, directions? Or were you just making that up, and you actually meant to mug me?”

“Oh, um, right,” the boy digs through his bag and looks up at her for a second, “I’m Bellamy, by the way.” Clarke only raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, and the boy pulls out a piece of paper from his bag. “I was looking for my sister’s dorm room- she goes to college here- do you know where this hall is?” the boy flashes Clarke the paper.

“I do,” Clarke answers.

“Well, I was going to ask you to point me in the direction, but seeing as you have a stalker, I think it’d be better for me to walk you home first.”

Clarke scoffs, “Please. That’s funny. Which one of us just get sprayed in the face with pepper spray? I’d be protecting your ass.” The boy- Bellamy- opens his mouth to protest, but Clarke holds up her hand, “your sister and I live in the same hall. I’ll show you the way. While simultaneously protecting you from the night thugs,” she smirks then continues walking down the street, her hand no longer gripping the pepper spray. She looks over her shoulder at the boy now scrambling to keep up with her, “I’m Clarke.”

It turns out, much to Clarke’s horror, that she had sprayed her roommate and bestfriend’s brother in the face with pepper spray. First impressions and all that.


	2. octavia the matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> because it seemed like some people wanted a follow-up thing for 'pepper spray', and i am the people's bitch so

Clarke made it to the entrance of the dorm hall before thinking to ask Bellamy what his sister's name was.

And when he answered "Octavia, Octavia Blake," Clarke had stopped short and had resisted the urge to look dramatically at the ceiling and scream really, because seriously, what are the chances. Bellamy had stopped next to her, rubbed his eyes, and said, "what, do you know her?"

Clarke looks at him, exasperated, and answers, "she's one of my roommates, yeah I know her."

"Oh," he says, a funny look on his face, "what a coincidence." Clarke snorts and they get in the elevator and travel to the third floor.

Clarke opens the door to the dorm with her keycard and Bellamy walks in first. Octavia looks over from her spot on the couch next to Raven, squeals, and sprints to her brother, crushing him with a hug. Clarke closes the door behind her as Octavia asks, "why are your eyes all red?" and then looks over at Clarke, "wait, have you guys met already?"

"Yeah," Bellamy says, glancing at Clarke, "we, uh, we met on the way over here. I asked her for directions."

"I sprayed him with my pepper spray," Clarke says matter-of-factly.

Octavia looks over at Clarke, dismayed, "why would you do that?"

"I thought he was Finn!" Clarke says defensive, and adds, "or a mugger, or a killer! It's late, for god's sake."

Bellamy rubs his eyes again and puts his hand on his sister's shoulder and says, "really, O, it's fine."

But Octavia didn't need her brother's reassurance because she knows it's fine, she's aware of Clarke's ex boyfriend Finn and she's aware of how freaked out Finn has made her best friend lately. So instead of scolding Clarke, like it seems Bellamy thought she would do, she punches her brother on the shoulder. "I know it's fine, asshat," she looks at him accusingly, "what kind of asshole sneaks up behind girls at night on city streets? Jesus."

Raven looks up from her place on the couch and nods approvingly at Clarke, happy that her gift has been put to good use.

"I'm sorry, Clarke," Octavia shakes her head solemnly, "I thought I raised him better than this."

Bellamy groans, "okay, okay, I'm sorry. But we're good now, right?" he asks, looking at Clarke, then back at Octavia, "we decided we were even, since I DID get sprayed with pepper spray." Clarke nods in agreement, plopping down on the couch next to Raven.

That's when Octavia gets the most brilliant idea ever, and looks at her brother with the highest level of sisterly- concern she could muster. Bellamy chooses this moment to rub his eyes again, which is perfect, really. "Hey, Clarke?" Octavia asks, taking her brother's face in her hands and squinting into his eyes as he tries to squirm away, "do you have like a treatment or something for pepper spray? His eyes still look really red."

Clarke scoffs, "that's probably because he's rubbing them so much. I didn't even spray him directly, it misted him if anything."

"Yeah but," Octavia protests, "I don't want my brother going blind."

"Octavia, chill, really I'm-"

"He wouldn't go blind even if I sprayed it directly in his eyes, he's fine Octavia."

"Can you just," Octavia makes abstract motions with her arms, "do something doctor-y?" she turns to Bellamy and adds, "Clarke is pre med. She's going to medical school next year."

Clarke sighs loudly, "well, rule number one of pepper spray is to NOT touch affected areas, really, it's the worst thing you can do, so please stop rubbing your eyes." Bellamy sheepishly lowers his hands from his eyes, mid-rub. "Do you wear contacts?" Bellamy shakes his head no. Clarke is getting up now. "That's good. Does it still sting?"

"No.. I mean kind of. It's not big deal though, I'm fine, r-"

"Okay so I know this method with dish detergent that should flush out the capsaicinoids and reduce dryness. Speaking of, try to blink as much as you can. Follow me to the kitchen," Clarke orders, now in complete doctor-mode, and Octavia knows there's no stopping her now. 

"Okay, see you guys later!" Octavia calls after them, "me and Raven are going to grab some food!" she grabs Raven's hand and ignores how the older girl rolls her eyes, "speaking of food- Bellamy is a great cook, Clarke! And Bellamy, did you know Clarke graduated top of her cl-" which is all she manages before Raven forcibly pushes her out of the door and closes it behind them.

Back in the kitchen, Clarke is pulling out detergent and measuring cups and a large bowl and Bellamy is getting a little scared. "Your sister is crazy," Clarke informs him, pouring detergent into the measuring cup and scrutinizing it, "but she's awesome. She talks about you all the time, you know."

Before Bellamy can respond there's a large bowl on the table in front of him and Clarke is pointing to it. "Put your face in it. Eyes open, twenty seconds." Clarke leaves him no time to protest and grips his hair and pushes his head underwater.

When Clarke pulls him out again, he scowls at her, "a warning might have been nice."

"Yeah," she agrees, and throws a towel at him. Dry your face with this. You have to do it two more times."

"Great," Bellamy mumbles as she pours out the bowl in the sink and begins to refill it. "Have you known my sister long?"

Back towards him, Clarke shrugs, "a few years. We've been roommates since last year, and her, Raven and I are planning on getting an apartment next year."

"Have you known Raven a while?"

Clarke shakes her head, "Octavia and I were moved into a triple this year, and that's how we met. It's kind of weird because- well when we met her I had already been dating Finn for a year. And it turns out him and Raven had known each other their whole lives, and then dated throughout high school. They had a bad breakup- but anyways, she was cool with us dating."

"And then?" Bellamy pushes, because he had a feeling there was an and then.

"And then," Clarke sighs, "things happened. We broke up. He became obsessive," she walks over and places the bowl in front of him, "if anyone hates him more than me, it's Raven," which is the last thing she says before dunking him under again.

The whole process is repeated one more time before Clarke pulls up a chair in front of him and takes his face in her hands. She leans really close and her breath is on his neck and he gulps. Oh. She has really nice eyes. Her hands are really soft.

"You should be good," Clarke concludes, satisfied, and pushes out of the chair. Bellamy's a little disappointed. No he's not. 

Then there's a knock on the door, which is weird because who could it be other than Octavia or Raven and they have a keycard. Clarke gets up to answer and Bellamy follows.

The door is opened and Clarke says, "oh, Finn..." and a boy with long, brown hair tries to push his way in and then Bellamy's there.

And he's taking the boy by the shirt and pushing him out to the hallway and punching him in the face and saying, "it's better than pepper spray, trust me." And as the boy scrambles away he tells himself he did it for his sister because Octavia could have been there and they could have been by themselves.

He turns around to see Clarke turned to the side with her hand on her head and she's breathing heavily, and. It's the start of a nice friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daily reminder i love comments

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna tell me what u think thatd be bomb


End file.
